Suzuki Sawa
Perfil thumb|250px|Suzuki Sawa *'Nombre:' 鈴木砂羽 (すずき さわ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Suzuki Sawa *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Shizuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Agencia:' Horipro Inc. Dramas *W Kenkei no Higeki (BS Tokyo, 2019) *Kami no Te (WOWOW, 2019) *Tokyo Nijusan-ku Onna (WOWOW, 2019) ep.2 *Black Revenge (YTV, 2017) *Otona Joshi (Fuji TV, 2015) *Konkatsu Deka (YTV, 2015) *Mare (NHK, 2015) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014) *Inpei Sousa (TBS, 2014) *Otto no Kanojo (TBS, 2013) *Otome-san (TV Asahi, 2013) *Tokkan (NTV, 2012) *Akujo ni Tsuite (TBS, 2012) *Bunshin (WOWOW, 2012) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kare wa, Imouto no Koibito (Bee TV, 2011) *Bitter Sugar (NHK, 2011) *Urelo Mi Taiken Shojo ‎ (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Utsukushi Rinjin (Fuji TV, 2011) *JOKER Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010, ep5) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Majisuka Gakuen (TV Tokyo, 2010) *My Girl (TV Asahi, 2009, ep5) *Real Clothes (Fuji TV, 2009, ep2) *Boku no Imoto (TBS, 2009) *Chojin Utada (WOWOW, 2009) *Aibou 7 (TV Asahi, 2008) *Dandan (NHK, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008, ep3) *Muri na Renai (Fuji TV, 2008) *Miracle Voice (TBS, 2008) *Otoko no Kosodate (TV Asahi, 2007) *Aibou 6 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Yama Onna Kabe Onna (Fuji TV, 2007) *Oniyome Nikki 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Uramiya Honpo (TV Tokyo, 2006, ep6) *Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2006) *Aibou 4 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Haruka 17 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004, ep6) *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Kekkon no Katachi (NHK, 2004) *Aibou 2 (TV Asahi, 2003) *Suekko Chounan Ane Sannin (TBS, 2003) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003, ep3) *Aibou (TV Asahi, 2002) *Omiai Hourouki (NHK, 2002) *Tsuhan-Man (TV Asahi, 2002) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002, ep8) *Antique (Fuji TV, 2001) *Friends (TBS, 2000) *Kinyoubi no Koibitotachi e (TBS, 2000) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji (Fuji TV, 1999, ep1) *Ringu Saishusho (Fuji TV, 1999) *Pu-Pu-Pu Jump (TBS, 1998) *Koi no Tamerai (TBS, 1997) *D×D (NTV, 1997) *Agri (NHK, 1997) *Dear Woman (TBS, 1996) *Kimi to Deatte Kara (TBS, 1996) *Owaranai Natsu (NTV, 1995) Películas *Purinshiparu Koi Suru Watashi wa Hiroin Desuka? (2018) *The Last Shot in the Bar / Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 3 (2017) *Ore Monogatari!! (2015) *Deadman Inferno / Z Airando (2015) *25 Nijyu-Go (2014) *"A Band Rabbit" and a Boy / Gakutai no Usagi (2013) *Kyouryou wo Horou (2013) *Shiawase Kamon (2013) *Dreams for Sale / Yume Uru Futari (2012) *When I Kill Myself / Switch wo osu toki (2011) *Wasao (2011) *Kaasan Mom's Life / Mainichi Kasan (2011) *Shodo Girls: Blue Blue Sky / Aoi Aoi Sora (2011) *Ghost (2010) *Nemuriba (2010) *Saibancho! Koko wa Choeki 4 nen de Dodesuka (2010) *Soup Opera (2010) *Hotel Chelsea (2010) *Rambling Hearts / Ranburingu Hato (2010) *No More Cry!!! / Naku Monka (2009) *The Summit: A Chronicle Of Stones to Serenity / Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki (2009) *Identification: The Case Book of Mamoru Yonezawa / Kanshiki: Yonezawa Mamoru no Jikenbo (2009) *Boku to mama no kiiroi jitensha (2009) *Dousoukai (2008) *Children of the Dark / Yami no kodomo-tachi (2008) *Aibo: gekijo-ban (2008) *Persona (2008) *Hey Japanese! Do You Believe Peace, Love and Understanding? 2008 (2008) *Aozora no roulette (2007) *Hero (2007) *Dog in a Sidecar / Saido ka ni inu (2007) *Tsukigami (2007) *So-Run Movie (2006) *Scrap Heaven (2005) *Aishiteyo (2005) *Sidecar ni Inu (2007) *Aishiteyo (2005) *Loft (2005) *Itsuka Dokusho Suruhi (2005) *Ubume no Natsu (2005) *Yeokdosan (2004) *Showa Kayo Daizenshu (2003) *Jump (2003) *Rendan (2001) *Space Travelers (2000) *Second Chance (1999) *Tokyo Biyori (1997) *Nihon Ichi Mijikai 'Haha' e no Tegami (1995) *Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Akai Kizuna (1995) *Ai no Shinsekai (1994) *Hadashi no Picnic (1993) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? ep.3x42 Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1992 *'Aficiones:' Los horóscopos, sentō, saunas, comer y jugar con su gato. *'Habilidades:''' Hacerse las uñas y dibujar. *Sus padres son pintores. *Abandonó la Joshibi University of Art and Design Junior College. *El 5 de octubre de 2011, Suzuki se casó con el actor Junko Yoshikawa. Después de su matrimonio, tuvieron muchas oportunidades de aparecer en programas de variedades. *En 2012, lanzó su primer ensayo, Joyū Geki-ba, de Wanibooks. *El 15 de agosto de 2015, Suzuki y Junko Yoshikawa se divorciaron. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Suzuki Sawa1.jpg Suzuki Sawa 2.jpg Suzuki Sawa 3.jpg Suzuki Sawa 4.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActriz